Various types of handheld controllers exist, including handheld game controllers. A game controller is a type of user input device that is designed to facilitate user interaction with a video game, virtual reality simulation, or other application executing on a computer, video game console, or other platform. For example, a game controller may provide a means by which a user can control a character or object within a video game, interact with a virtual reality simulation, navigate a graphical user interface, or the like. A variety of different types of game controllers exist and each game controller type may include one or more user-actuatable control elements via which a user can provide input. For example, a game controller may include one or more buttons that a user can actuate manually, such as by pressing on or squeezing the button(s) with one or more fingers, to provide input.